A large variety of services and applications are provided by servers on a global computer network. All these services and application require access to these servers and all require a customer to have an internet connection and access to a personal computer.
These applications also require an account to be created and this requires establishing an account by using a logon process and by creating and using a user id and a password. These services further require submitting personal profile data such as name, address, e-mail address etc in addition to other data required for a specific service. This data is provided to the servers via a fill-in web-based form to the system.
It is the objective of the embodiments herein to have a simpler, faster and more convenient account creation process for a specific service that of a payment system. It is also an objective to eliminate all these steps of an account creation of using a user id and selecting and using a password and filling a webform.